


Funerary Protocols

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [261]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of a summer funeral is every bit as terrible as a winter funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funerary Protocols

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 August 2016  
> Word Count: 233  
> Prompt: summer  
> Summary: The thought of a summer funeral is every bit as terrible as a winter funeral.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and Kelly Baptiste. Rather than try to determine another random meeting between the two, I chose to take this idea of Lyons contemplating attending her funeral. It's particularly telling that he's thinking about this before the events that have him "reunited" with Damien in the series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The thought of a summer funeral is every bit as terrible as a winter funeral. And not just because of someone dying and leaving survivors behind to mourn. No, there are more personal and prurient reasons to hate them. Winter funerals mean miserably cold weather; rock hard ground to be disturbed and scraped up to hold the casket, or some way to keep the body on ice until spring for a proper burial; and multiple layers over the expensive suit worn to impress, hoping that it won't be too wrinkled by the time you get to the wake. Summer funerals, on the other hand, come with heat and humidity, rain if you're going to be truly perverse about it; worries about sweating through that same expensive, _dark_ suit, and whether or not you'll pass out from overheating; and the same issues with wrinkles by the time you get to the wake.

He debates attending the funeral, knowing that this girl is Damien's ex-girlfriend, but he never actually met her, so it would be rather unorthodox to show up unannounced and uninvited. Yes, funerals are usually open to the public, so to speak, but there are still protocols on their attendance. And John Lyons is nothing if not well aware of the protocols involved here.

Besides, he has a sneaking suspicion that Ann Rutledge will be in attendance. Her devotion to Damien is telling…


End file.
